La Mansión
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Arthur se adentra en el bosque y encuentra una mansion que le sirve de refugio para la lluvia, cuando no recibe respuesta para poder entrar decide explorar y se encontrará con alguien sumamente inesperado 2pUSxUK


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~

* * *

Era una bella tarde en Inglaterra, los colores del celaje mezclados entre sí mientras daban paso a la escolta estelar de la luna. Un joven de unos 19 años de edad paseando por el bosque se vio sorprendido por la oscuridad iluminada con la luz lunar, conocía bien el lugar ya que de niño venía a jugar todo el tiempo pero algo no estaba bien, es cierto que esta vez se aventuró más allá de lo normal y por lo que contaban tendría que encontrar una mansión que bien le podría resultar de referencia, sin embargo no daba con ella y estaba comenzando a llover fuertemente, ocupaba un refugio porque era cierto que todo era hermoso pero la temperatura ya era otra cosa.

Después de tanto caminar encontró la dichosa mansión que de eso no tenía nada porque más bien era un castillo camuflado a la perfección gracias a la maleza, decidió tocar aún sin saber si era habitado o no, no recibió respuesta después de varios intentos así que probó abrir, tenía frío empezando a entumecerse sus pies y manos por la fría lluvia compañera del fuerte viento, se encontraba abierto para su sorpresa tomando la iniciativa de entrar, era lujoso siendo decorado de épocas pasadas muy preciosa, no estaba totalmente cuidada y al mismo tiempo no completamente abandonada, pensó en buscar el dueño y pedirle disculpas por entrar sin ser invitado pero que por favor le dejara pasar la noche ahí, subió hasta el segundo piso y caminó por uno de los pasillos dándose cuenta de que casi todas las habitaciones estaban cerradas o desocupadas, se topó con una muy amplia y mejor cuidada, visualizó que en el centro de eta había una cama grande muy elegante con mesa de noche al lado, un gran armario nogal en el fondo, y del otro lado otra puerta que dedujo era el baño, pasó su mano por sus rubios y mojaos cabellos acercándose a la cama que tenía un bulto parecido a un humano

-ehm…dis-disculpe…yo sólo quería…-trató de hablar bajito-

-quién eres? –se escuchó de quien estuviera acostado, una voz seria y algo molesta-

-soy…Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland, disculpe que haya entrado de esta forma pero es que…

-espera –se levantó caminando hasta el joven que abrió sus ojos esmeralda por cómo era él, tal vez tenía dos años de ventaja, cabello oscuro con un mechón desafiando la gravedad, ojos rojos y ropa casual: chaqueta oscura con jeans y tenis, pero el aura que emitía era extraña y portaba en su mano un bate con clavos- ahora sí, continúa

-que…es que allá afuera hay tormenta y quería saber si podía pasar la noche aquí si no es mucha molestia…

-y qué estás dispuesto a pagarme? –posó el bate sobre su hombro-

-yo…no tengo dinero…pero podría…!

-no, –pasó su arma rápidamente cerca del rostro de Arthur asustándolo y dejándole una herida en su mejilla que comenzó a dejar caer pequeños hilos de sangre- dije "qué", no "cuánto", qué quieres darme …de ti? –una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en su rostro-

-es que…-el muchacho retrocedió un paso- no sé qué es lo que debería…! –esta vez el arma pasó sobre su pecho mojado quitándole la camisa que quedó en los clavos y dejando su nívea piel al descubierto algo enrojecida por la acción-

-si no sabes entonces yo lo decidiré –se acercó con la misma sonrisa quitando la tela del bate, el ojiverde trató de escapar pero fue detenido por otro golpe más salvaje en una de sus piernas cayendo al suelo en un golpe seco-

-de-detente por favor! –se giró de frente viendo como se le acercaba el ojicarmesí relamiéndose los labios con mirada lujuriosa-

-si te portas bien seré un poco más amable –lo tomó rápidamente y lo aventó en la cama posándose sobre él- pero antes de empezar te diré mi nombre para que puedas gritarlo cuando te plazca –una risa engreída salió de sus labios-

-qué?! Déjame! –fue detenido de manos, ese tipo era muy fuerte y lo tenía acorralado-

-Alfred…dilo cuando quieras –mencionó antes de empezar a lamer su pecho tensando a su víctima para luego sostener sus manos con sólo una propia y agarrar su bate nuevamente y hacerle cortes en el cuerpo del muchacho provocándole quejidos de dolor comenzando el placer porque él se bebía el líquido rojo de manera sutil y sensual-

-por…por favor detente…ah! –luchaba para escapar inútilmente de los movimientos del otro que le despojaba de su ropa comenzando a sentir sólo placer- A-Alfred! –al fin lo dijo, y no se detuvo en toda la noche haciéndose esclavo de aquel demonio que lo hizo suyo de manera violenta pero a él por alguna razón disfrutó-

Arthur esa noche conoció a Alfred, un demonio que lo hizo adicto a sus ser, tal vez sí fue buena idea después de todo aventurarse en lugares prohibidos por la noche…

* * *

algo escrito a lo rápido pero diay, espero al menos sea de su agrado :)

gracias por leer

reviews?


End file.
